


We go Together

by bitsnbobs



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Mentions of drugs and homophobia, Realisations, Shared worries, Spoilers, hopeful?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsnbobs/pseuds/bitsnbobs
Summary: “Robert, don’t you see? He pushed me away!” Chas was glaring at him now, willing him to understand and it was with a sick feeling that he did.A Robert and Chas scene- set after she gets back from Prague.





	

“So you’re telling me that my son is on drugs?” Chas shrieked across the backroom, making Robert wince.

“I know, ok,” Robert was trying to remain calm even if he felt anything but, “I was shocked too, ok? It’s why-“

“You got drunk and kissed Rebecca?” 

Robert winced again as Chas practically spat at him; he could not feel anymore guilty about his mistake but he needed Chas to at least try and understand, “It’s no excuse, I know that, alright? But you should have heard the things he said, Chas.” 

“While he was on drugs?” Chas was stuck on disbelief at her son’s actions. Robert sighed,

“Yeah,” he ran a hand over his face and sat down heavily on the sofa, “He isn’t going to stop either.”

Chas laughed darkly, “Well, we’ll make him stop.”

“How, Chas?” Robert shot back at her, “He doesn’t seem to care.”

“We will make him care,” Chas stated, firm and angry, “Does he not realise this could screw up his appeal?”

“Apparently not,” Robert shrugged. He was all out of answers now. He could feel Chas staring at him and then out of the corner of his eyes he saw her throw her head back as if it would stop tears.

“I should never have gone to Prague.”

Robert closed his eyes, hearing the pain in his mother in law’s voice and feeling as if he had somehow let her down as well. 

“Oh God,” Chas’ voice was full of terrible realisation and Robert opened his eyes to see her standing with a hand over her mouth. 

“Chas, what’s wrong?” Robert asked tentatively.

Chas turned to look at him, eyes wide, “He told me to go. Aaron pushed for me to go to Prague.”

“Yeah…” Robert wasn’t sure where she was going.

“Robert, don’t you see? He pushed me away!” Chas was glaring at him now, willing him to understand and it was with a sick feeling that he did,

“No…no,” Robert stuttered, not wanting to accept it, “No, he wouldn’t do that again.”

Chas was crying now, “Robert, he’s taking drugs!”

Robert stood up, unable to control the overload of emotion that surged through his body. It was like everything hit at once. He’s been so wrapped up in feeling angry, hurt, betrayed and then guilty that he hadn’t actually stopped to consider the bigger picture. 

“What has he been hiding?” Chas whispered fearfully.

Robert looked at her and paled. He found he couldn’t offer any words of comfort as his own worries stuck in his throat. 

Chas swiped at her eyes, “We should’ve known he wasn’t coping. I mean, those homophobic evil little- they were never going to leave him alone.”

Robert felt tears prick at his own eyes as he remembered his second visit, “The way they were looking at us. At him.”

“And I couldn’t keep my big fat gob shut, again,” Chas stated, clearly angry with herself. 

“We both messed up,” Robert pointed out and again things became clearer, “Aaron didn’t want us to feel guilty.”

Chas breathed in sharply, “I could flamin’ kill him.” 

Robert nodded. Then they both broke. Robert couldn’t say who reached out first but they were hugging, crying and trying to draw whatever strength they could from each other.

“We go together,” Chas murmured against Robert’s shoulder and he pulled back to look at her, “We go together,” Chas repeated and explained, “every time we visit, from now on, we go together and we get answers.”

Robert stood back from her and wiped his eyes. “Agreed,” he said, “He’s not pushing us away again.”

“No, he not,” Chas stated firmly, attempting a smile.

Robert tried one too, “Even if he is Mr Stubborn and on drugs.”

“Especially if he is Mr Stubborn and on drugs,” Chas actually managed a small laugh and Robert felt some weight lifted that he wasn’t alone again in this. However, that also managed to bring back his guilt. He bobbed his head,

“Look, Chas…about Reb-“ 

“It never happened, Robert,” Chas interrupted, giving him a look.

“But-“

“Robert, you love my son, ok?” Chas cut him off, “And right now my son needs his husband so we forget whatever stupid, stupid, idiot thing you did with the posh blonde bird, whose name I quite frankly never want to hear again, and by the way, I am not responsible for my actions when I actually see her, but yes, Robert, you didn’t do anything, ok?”

Robert blinked as he tried to take all of that in but he knew Chas would want a response and he didn’t want to argue, “Ok.”

“Good,” Chas gave him a clap on the arm.

Robert nodded and then took a shuddery breath, “I should ring the prison and book a visit.”

Chas looked at him for a second, “We’ll get through this, Robert. Aaron will get through it.”

“Yeah,” Robert said, and he was relieved to feel a part of him actually believed it.

…

**Author's Note:**

> (I have no idea what is actually coming up- obviously- but I would like it if the Robecca stuff got next to no screen time and, you know, instead, I would prefer it if those who love Aaron consider why he may have turned to drugs...just my thoughts though. I don't know. And I had to leave it hopeful because the world is shit enough. lol)


End file.
